Omega Zero VS SA-X
Omega Zero VS SA-X 'is a What-if? Death Battle created by Raiando and then it was adopted by Necromercer, it features Zero's and Samus' evil counterparts: Omega Zero and SA-X Description Nintendo VS Capcom, the battle between two of most dangerous doppelgangers that use protagonist's previous shell come in and clash, which clone will end up taking other's shell? Interlude (Cue - Invader) ''Wiz: In video games and movies alike, there are many psychotic villains that only care about killing. ''Boomstick: You know what is worse than just having a mindless killer after you? Having a killer that uses protagonist's full powers.'' Wiz: Like Omega Zero: The god of destruction. ''Boomstick: And SA-X, Samus' most dangerous foe. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.'' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who will win...a Death Battle. (Death Battle doors close and open for Omega Zero's bio) Omega Zero Wiz: After the great Maverick War, Sigma's finally defeated and X created Mother Elf to clean up the world from Sigma Virus. ''Boomstick: While the world was safe and all, there was a scientist known as Dr.Weil. He was some normal Lab. Researcher that worked with the unknown ancestor of Ciel, who was researching Zero's sealed body.'' Wiz: Dr.Weil himself wasn't satisfied by the world peace from Sigma Virus as he taught himself that Mother Elf wasn't enough for curing the virus, so he decided to make himself the ruler of the world. ''Boomstick: By secretly kidnapping the Mother Elf and reprogram her into Dark Elf as well creating two Baby Elves, the clones of Dark Elf, with these he can brainwash Reploids and turn them into Mavericks, forcing them to fight one to another, while these weren't enough, Dr.Weil had also created the Ultimate Killing machine: Omega!'' Wiz: This humongous Machine was created by using Zero's old body, Dark Elf and the power of regenerating, with all of these Dr.Weil has created one of the most dangerous war on the humanity: The Elf Wars. ''Boomstick: While the name sounds very silly, the war has caused some serious shit, I mean Omega costed 60% lives of Humans and 90% of Reploids, like holy hell that's worse than World War 2.'' Wiz: We're not talking about that Boomstick, The Elf Wars went straight 4 years and it was finally stopped by X and Zero, whose in a new body. ''Boomstick: After all that chaos, X briefly became the Leader of Neo Arcadia before he sealed his body with a Dark Elf while Zero himself sealed in a secret laboratory to forget about all that terrible memories from The Elf Wars.'' ''Wiz: Years have passed since that horrible event, as Zero has been awakened without any of his memories by Ciel: A young scientist that is the leader of her Resistance. '' ''Boomstick: Zero has been fighting against many foes since he was awakened, and he once fought against some transgender robot named Elpizo, who destroyed X's sealed body and releasing the Dark Elf.'' Wiz: Dr.Weil saw that as an opportunity to resurrect Omega from the dead, and he actually did, along with bringing back Copy X. ''Boomstick: The Dark Elf itself also made Omega stronger than before, making the humongous robot more stronger...and shiny, however Zero himself didn't hesitate to beat Omega.'' Wiz: After he beat the Golden form of Omega, he used Dark Elf's power to turn into a Robot bigger than ever, so big that it couldn't fit on the screen, but Zero defeated that form anyway, after that Zero crashed into the same place he was awakened from, as the remains of the giant robot fall from above, a pillar of light emerged one of the remains. ''Boomstick: It turns out to be a familiar looking robot, then Dr.Weil came in and revealed the truth for Zero.'' Wiz: Turns out for Zero that he uses a fake body while Omega is using Real Zero's body, ''a''and he has most of the techniques that Zero had during the Maverick war, both Zero and Omega engaged in an epic battle. ''Boomstick: Speaking of Zero's techniques, his standard equippments are his Omega-Buster and the Omega-Saber. the former can shoot out huge Energy Shots while the latter can slice through anything on his way and cause mini-earthquake.'' Wiz: Omega Zero even has the ability to manipulate Fire, Ice and Electricity like before, and he even has the Giga Crush attacks like Rekkoha, as he sends out a huge pillar of light from above. ''Boomstick: It can make Omega heal himself.'' Wiz: ''T''he last ability Omega has is the Wild Dance, with this he unleashes fast and deadly Slashes on his foe before finishing with an Uppercut. ''Boomstick: Despite Omega Zero having all the previous abilities, he got lost to Zero, but Omega Zero used Dark Elf for the last time to harm the Maverick Hunter, luckily The Guardians of Neo Arcadia just came in time to weaken Omega Zero, as well as Cyber Elf of X restoring Dark Elf to it's good form, this gives Zero an open window to finish the faker for good.'' Wiz: However, Omega Zero ended up unleased massive explosion after Zero slashed him, The Guardians quickly protected Zero as it ended up costing their lives, Zero was the only one that managed to survive the explosion. ''Boomstick: The Massive explosion also caused a rift between the reality and Cyberspace happened, Omega ended up being in Area N in the events of Mega Man ZX, where he's now a corrupted file that waits for his next opponent to arrive.'' Wiz: While he's now a file, Omega Zero won't be forgotten for the amount of genocide he caused back in the past. Omega Zero: I will be the messiah, hahahah. (Death Battle doors close and open for SA-X's bio) SA-X Wiz: After Samus Aran has defeated the Mother Brain while losing the last Metroid, Samus Aran was sent on a mission to go back planet SR-388, when she first got in the planet, she saw a lifeform that she never encountered in her life. ''Boomstick: And it's some floating blob named X.'' Wiz: The X parasites can mimic it's prey once they impact their body. ''Boomstick: The X parasite immediately entered inside Samus' body and Hooo boy! Things didn't go great.'' Wiz: Samus then tried to return back but with her Gunship but the X parasite started to infect her nerves, and she ended crashing into a meteor. ''Boomstick: Luckily the Federation Force managed to recover her from the explosion, however they told Samus that she won't live long enough due to the X parasites infecting her.'' Wiz: However some guy had a Metroid Vaccine, which could cure Samus, also they had to surgically remove her from the suit and giving her the Fusion Suit, while the Original suit was sent to B.S.L.'s research station. ''Boomstick: One of the X Parasites in the Old Suit managed combine with the other parasites in the suit, and thus becoming Samus' most feared enemy, SA-X.'' (A close up of SA-X with a horror chord) ''Boomstick: Man, this thing is giving chills.'' Wiz: SA-X planted a Power Bomb in the research station and blew things up, it escaped from there to hunt down Samus through the whole game. ''Boomstick: And the worst part is....Samus doesn't have enough power to stop SA-X, so she's forced to run away from it, like every horror movie that feature Slasher villains.'' Wiz: Since SA-X is using Samus' previous suit, it's already well equipped, it has the Varia Suit which can withstand Extreme temperatures, and it also got Samus previous weapons. ''Boomstick: Like the Ice Beam, which he spams a lot on Samus because she has a Metroid DNA in her, and guess what Metroids are weak to.'' Wiz: The Super Missiles are powerful enough to take down enemies with Several shots and it can even destroy Solid walls and Hatches. (SA-X destroys a hatch with a Super Missile) ''Boomstick: Damn, wish Samus destroyed Hatches like that.'' Wiz: Screwattack makes SA-X's somersault Invunrable and gives it Unlimited Amount of Midair Jumps. ''Boomstick: Screwattack is my favorite thing in Metroid, that's why we called our company Screwattack.'' Wiz: The last weapon SA-X has is the Power Bomb, it's the most destructive weapon SA-X has, it's Blast is huge enough to wipe out Enemies on the screen and it was powerful enough to destroy the entirety of Bottle Ship. ''Boomstick: When Samus finally got back all her powers, Samus finally managed to put a close fight with SA-X, when Samus though she defeated SA-X, it turned into one of the most horrifyingly thing ever...'' ''Boomstick: it looks like frickin' Xenomorph.'' Wiz: SA-X doesn't do much in this form besides jumping around like a frog, but again that form looks terrifying. ''Boomstick: This isn't SA-X's final form, it's actually some Spiky Sphere with an X parasite in it that shoots out Ice Beams.'' Wiz: SA-X has the exact destruction level as Samus' due to it using her previous armor, and not to mention that SA-X can duplicate herself. ''Boomstick: Oh shit, good thing we don't see any of those clones in the game, cause it would've been worse.'' Wiz: SA-X has even caused Samus so much trouble through the game by Destroying bunch of hatches and rooms, forcing Samus to go through different routes, and SA-X was even responsible to set a self destruct on Sector 3 which could've potentially destroy the entirety of B.S.L. ship, luckily Samus stopped it. ''Boomstick: SA-X comes with it's own flaws, like being weak to Metroids.'' Wiz: Metroids are stated to be X parasite's predators, good thing SA-X is armed with Ice Beam and Missiles, but that doesn't mean he's unstoppable as it's armor is weak to Plasma Beam. ''Boomstick: Despite all these few weaknesses, SA-X still gives the chills for many people who played Metroid Fusion.'' (SA-X was seen slowly walking towards the Hatch, it uses the Super Missile to blow it up and walk forward) (Death Battle Doors close and open for Pre-Fight) Set Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! ''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEE!'' (Death Battle doors close and open for the Death Battle.) Fight In the Area N, a Crimson robot with a long blonde hair was seen standing in front of a door, waiting for his next opponent to fight, meanwhile in Area N, we see someone in the Orange Suit running forward and shooting down bunch of enemies in front of it, suddenly a bunch of purple Mavericks confronted the one in Orange, SA-X effortlessly took them down with Ice Beam and Super Missiles, then SA-X boosts forward and pierces through a wall. The scene goes back to Omega Zero whose still waiting for his next opponent, suddenly The evil Reploid heard a noise of ceiling cracking, the one in Orange Suit crashes down from the ceiling and slowly stands up, it was SA-X, it heavily breathes while starring at Omega Zero. Omega Zero:..hmm, looks like someone crashed in the party. '' SA-X points it's Arm Cannon at Omega Zero and prepares to fight him, Omega Zero turns back and says. ''Omega Zero: I will be the messiah, hahahah... ''Fight!''' SA-X starts the battle by shooting three Ice Beams at Omega Zero, but the evil Reploid jumps them and blocks the last one. SA-X then shoots a Super Missile towards Omega and caused him to recoil, SA-X rushes towards Omega and hits him with it's left hand then he strikes him with it's Right arm. The attack sent Omega flying backwards, landing on the floor. ''Omega Zero: Ouch. Omega Zero got back back up and kicked SA-X in the face, staggering her long enough for Zero to draw the Omega saber,slashing SA-X three times. SA-X fell down after Omega's combo ended. Omega then drew the Omega buster and pointed it at SA-X's head. Omega Zero: Say Goodbye! Omega began to charge beam of energy, and SA-X rolled away from Omega,leaving a pulse bomb behind. Results Trivia Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:'Mega Man vs Metroid' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles